Naruto the Fox Racer Redux
by AlxkendBlader
Summary: This is a re-write of the original, better written than ever! Contains references to the 2008 live-action film. Smart!Competent!Racing driver!Skilled-but-not-godlike!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Speed Racer or Naruto franchises. This crossover fanfiction is written only for non-profit entertainment purposes under the Fair Use Act.

Author's Note: This is a re-write of Naruto the Fox Racer with some improvements here and there that will make it much better than the original. However, there will still be some bashing, so don't be surprised! Don't worry, Sasuke will be redeemed. Also, there will be references to the 2008 live-action movie by the Wachowski brothers.

 **Naruto the Fox Racer Redux**

 **By AlxkendBlader**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Beginnings

Prior to the mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto had decided that he has had enough of the Hidden Leaf Village's (Konoha for short) B.S., especially in Sakura Haruno's rabid fan-girl attitude, the hypocrisy of his assigned jonin sensei, Kakashi Hatake, as well as the fact that the Civilian Council treated Sasuke as their golden boy and even pampering him excessively. Thus, he revealed to Tsunade that he had been pretending to be an idiot so that he could hide that he was secretly doing some independent training to become stronger as a ninja up until the fiasco of the Chunin Exams, and that he knew that Minato Namikaze, the currently-deceased Forth Hokage, was his father. He also intends to go into a self-imposed exile during the mission.

She may not have liked the idea, but it was understandable, especially when she looked over the medical reports concerning her godson among other information. Jiraiya wasn't big on the idea, either, but he too had understood the circumstances behind what Naruto intended to do, and was disappointed in his sensei, the late Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, for his inability to truly do anything about it. He was also disappointed in himself for not having been there for Naruto, no matter how much he needed to maintain his spy network or write his adult novels. The two sannin then decided that their godson should not have to leave the village empty-handed; they decided to give Naruto his long-denied inheritances, in the form of money from the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan bank accounts, valuable clan jutsu scrolls, weapons, clan artifacts (especially the Uzumaki masks), etc. all stored up in a single high-capacity storage scroll. In that way, not only would he have something to fall back on, but the Civilian Council would have nothing from him to take for themselves.

Naruto then informed certain ninjas within the village, especially his fellow rookies, about his plans for exile, even Hinata Hyuga. Also surprising the shy Hyuga heiress; he revealed that he actually knew of her feelings for him, and felt the same way for her. His parting words for the girl is for her to grow strong for him and to never let her family issues drag her down. And on top of that, he gave her a little kiss on the lips, causing her to faint.

( **Time Skip no Jutsu: Post-Valley of the End confrontation** )

Our blonde hero had just managed to defeat Sasuke, knocking him unconscious. However, he doesn't intend to waste any more time at the moment, as his self-imposed exile was about to begin. He had also sensed Kakashi's chakra signature, making his eyes narrow in contempt. He leaves behind a little message for his so-called sensei to read, as he then began to walk away from the valley, to parts unknown.

When Kakashi arrived at the site of Naruto and Sasuke's fierce battle, he found an unconscious Sasuke but no signs of the blonde jinchuuriki. He did, however, find a scroll next to Sasuke's body. As he puts the renegade Uchiha scion over his shoulder, the silver-haired jonin picks up the scroll and unfurls it, reading the message inside;

" _Dear Kakashi-teme,_

 _If you're reading this, then I've already left this valley for parts unknown. You see, I had it with all the B.S. I've been suffering through for the past several years in my life, from Sakura's attitude concerning Sasuke, to your hypocritical favoritism with him! Along with that, the way that the Civilian Council puts him on a pedestal as their golden boy and treating him like he's Kami's gift to the ninja arts, along with making moves to bring me down as much as they could! Well, here's some news; all this time, I had been pretending to be an idiot all so I could hide that I had my own secret training regimens from you and that spoiled duck-haired teme! I wasn't about to let you, Sasuke, or that pink-haired floozy drag me down, no matter how weak and stupid I acted around you lot!_

 _Oh, and certain ninjas, along with Tsunade and Ero-Sannin, I informed them of my intent for self-imposed exile. I'm not coming back to Konoha, even if my father was a past Hokage! That's right, Kakashi, I know that I'm Minato Namikaze's kid, along with being the son of my totally bad-ass mom, Kushina Uzumaki! Because of your favoritism with Sasuke, you disgraced tou-san's teachings, all for the sake of repaying Obito Uchiha for giving you that stupid monkey eye! He would be more than just disappointed in you! He'd be pissed! I have a hunch Obito-san would be, too._

 _I am not your student anymore,_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _PS: Hope you're prepared to face your punishment from baa-chan when you return home to Konoha!_ "

Kakashi, after reading the message, paled severely, knowing that he had made a terrible mistake for his own selfish reasons. And now, he and what's left of Team 7 would pay the price for it severely when he and Sasuke return to the village with the other rookies...

Meanwhile, Naruto had just managed to board a ship that is departing from the continent of the Elemental Nations, and by extension, his own traumatic past within Konoha. Wearing an Uzushiogakure headband that was once worn by his mother in place of the Konoha headband, he took in the salty air of the ocean as the ship made its way towards a place outside of his old home. He thinks to himself, " _Now that I think about it, it seems really selfish of me to leave the Elemental Nations and my friends behind altogether, but I had enough with all the B.S. from jerks like Haruno, Hatake, and that stupid Civilian Council! Good-bye dark past, hello bright future! I wonder what it may hold for me..._ "

In response to his thoughts, Naruto's tenant, the Nine-Tailed Fox, remarked, " **Who knows, kit? Perhaps you might find a new job, hopefully one befitting of your skills.** "

Mentally nodding in agreement with his inner demon, he looked on at the horizon in anticipation of what would be the start of his new life. However, Naruto did promise to Tsunade that he would keep in contact with her via toad summons, to get updates from her from time to time.

A few days later, the ship arrived at a far away island nation known as Japan, or Nippon as it is referred to as by its denizens. The vessel docked in Tokyo Bay, where Naruto disembarked and walked into the city of Tokyo, as he marveled at all the skyscrapers and those strange horseless carriages going to and fro on paved roadways. He had also noticed that people there, most likely in all of Japan as a whole, speak the same language as in the Elemental Nations. However, if Naruto is going to buy anything in this town, he'd have to go to a currency exchange office in order to turn a portion of his parents' hard-earned money into the local currency. Before he could do so, he notices a man in a business suit being harassed by three mean-looking assailants. It appears that they intend to mug their victim. Seeing someone in need, Naruto stealthily approaches the thugs as he then caught them by surprise, knocking them out with a bokken via kenjutsu.

Naruto then ties the three thugs up real tight in ninja wire, before turning to the businessman and asking him, "Are you alright?"

He replied while dusting himself off, "I am a bit shaken up, but relatively unscathed. Thank you for saving me, lad. It was most appreciated. I have to admit, though, I've never seen someone as young as you having such skill in swordplay. Is there any way I could repay you?"

Naruto shook his head as he replied, "No need to repay me. I was just doing what's right, that's all. I'm new here in this country, and this town. I'll be on my way now."

He then walked off, going on his merry way through the city of Tokyo, not knowing of what may come his way. After experiencing the sights and sounds of the city, he decided that he'll be going somewhere more natural; a forest somewhere outside the city limits. It was there at this forest that he decided to meditate on his situation, but little did he know of who he is going to encounter.

Watching his every move since he had entered the forest is a figure dressed in a black ninja uniform with a ninjato on his back. His face could not be entirely seen due to his mask, but his eyes could be seen.

Upon noticing the headband on Naruto's head, he raised an eyebrow and thought, " _A genin, from the Elemental Nations? What could this boy be doing here so far away from whatever village he had come from,_ " but when he saw the symbol of the Hidden Whirlpool Village on the metal plate, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, " _That boy has the symbol of Uzushiogakure upon his headband. Could it be that he is one of them? I must go in for a closer look!_"

Just as the individual had secretly followed Naruto to where he is meditating and is watching him he thought, " _Maybe I could test him a little with a few blowdarts._ "

The black-clad ninja smirked underneath his mask as he took out a blowgun and loads a dart into it, before taking aim. However, before he could do anything else, he noticed that Naruto disappeared and thought, " _Blast it! Where did he go,_ " as he then looked around desperately for his target.

As if in response to his thoughts, he hears Naruto's voice say to him, "Right behind you, pal!"

The ninja turned around fast as he then finds himself with a mean-looking blade being pointed at his throat. Raising his hands up in surrender, the ninja asked Naruto, "How did you know I was spying on you?"

Naruto explained, "Well, I sensed your chakra signature the moment I went into your block of the woods, and as I was traversing through the area. Now, being a jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, I was able to sense your negative emotions. That's how I caught onto you."

"A jinchuuriki, eh?" asked the ninja, "We've never actually seen a jinchuuriki in years, especially someone as young as you. Now then, do you happen to be of the Uzumaki clan by any chance?"

As soon as Naruto nodded, the ninja then added, "Boy, the Minamoto clan, of which I am a member, were once the arch-rivals of the Uzumaki clan before leaving the Elemental Nations. We saw each other as our own worthiest opponents, let me tell you, Uzumaki. I think that I should take you to see the clan head to discuss about what to do with you. Our fortress is nearby in a secret location that only clan members know."

That day, he had started to work with the Minamoto ninjas on a variety of missions, similar to back home in the Elemental Nations, but thankfully, no dull and boring household chores. No, these are real missions, like capturing high-profile criminals in collaboration with Interpol (an international law enforcement organization), bodyguard work, and the occasional assassination or two. The pay for those missions is reasonable enough. While not on any missions, he would read books and such to study up on how the world beyond the Elemental Nations worked and how much society had evolved. He had also continued learning new jutsu from the scrolls that he took with him, and using the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he learned them quite quickly, thanks to a certain quirk behind the high-ranking technique; When a Shadow Clone disperses, that clone's memories is transferred to the brain of the person who performed the jutsu. Of course, he made sure to contact Tsunade via toad summons now and again for status updates concerning Konoha.

The village had gone through some changes since he left. Apparently, Sasuke had a major epiphany, realizing how foolish he was as to accept Orochimaru's cursed seal and is now working to redeem himself in the eyes of his fellow ninjas. Because of Kakashi's incompetence and favoritism while as an instructor for Team 7, he was demoted to chunin and assigned to gate guard duty as punishment. Sakura Haruno complained like a spoiled brat about how "her Sasuke" was defeated in battle by "that loser" (Naruto), earning her the scorn of the other rookies, even Ino and surprisingly Sasuke.

When the Civilian Council had found out of Naruto's self-imposed exile, they demanded for Tsunade to send hunter ninjas to find and bring him back to be tried for treason and injuring their golden boy, Sasuke. This was shot down, however, when they were confronted with incriminating evidence against certain members. As it turned out, certain members of the Civilian Council were involved in some pretty nasty acts of corruption; Embezzling village funds for their own selfish purposes, bribery, and others. But worst of all, they were selling information to enemy villages, which is a serious act of treason. They were arrested and removed from power.

Hinata improved herself, and was even able to defeat her younger sister, Hanabi, in a training session. With her new found confidence and strength she earned her father's respect, as well as that of some of the other main branch Hyugas and cadet branch members. However, the Hyuga elders, who cling to ancient and outdated clan traditions, still look down on her. However, those arrogant old coots weren't laughing for long, as a cadet branch member came forward, revealing to Hiashi that he was secretly ordered to poison his wife after she gave birth to Hanabi. This was confirmed with an autopsy performed on the missus' body by Tsunade. The elders were removed from power with this, much to the displeasure of those who sided with them, but they were silenced. As clan head, Hiashi's word in the Hyuga clan is law.

While on the topic of missions, Naruto had won the admiration of the Karasugoi family, who are close associates of the Minamoto ninjas and the operators of a prominent automobile manufacturer in Japan. It was during a security job at the Karasugoi Motors (1) office that he had foiled the attempted kidnapping of Wanko Karasugoi (the daughter of CEO Kurao Karasugoi) by an intruder, who turned out to be a corporate spy under the employ of a rival company; Kawarimono Inc. (2), whose CEO that had ordered the kidnapping has since been fired, arrested, and replaced. In gratitude for rescuing Wanko, Mr. Karasugoi offered Naruto a free tour of the Karasugoi Motors factory. He himself, who had come to gain a fascination with automobiles during his studies of the modern world, happily accepted. During the tour, he was especially fascinated with the sport of auto racing, especially when he sees footage of Karasugoi's racing models in action. He decided there and then that he wants to be a racing driver in addition to being a ninja.

Of course, he'd have to wait some years before he could apply to take an exam in order to get a driver's license, especially since it is generally illegal for people to drive automobiles below the legal age for safety reasons.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Okay, so there we have it for the first chapter for the re-write of Naruto the Fox Racer. I found that I wasn't satisfied with the original version of this fic, so I decided to re-make it. Constructive reviews are appreciated. The Minamoto clan, I'll admit, seemed like something I made up on the spot only for the purpose of helping the story progress in this chapter, but I wasn't about to let Naruto's ninja skills be rendered useless in a modern society like something in the universe of the original Speed Racer cartoon series.

1\. A reference to the Karasugoi hotblock in the Grey Ghost's T-180 car, the Fumeé. See the _Supercharged_ featurette to see what I'm talking about.

2\. A reference to the Kawarimono chassis used in the cars driven by those military-looking dudes from Sempre Fi-Ber in the Casa Cristo 5000. Again, see the _Supercharged_ featurette to see what I'm talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Speed Racer or Naruto, as they belong to their respective owners. This fanfiction is only written for non-profit entertainment purposes under the Fair Use Act.

 **Naruto the Fox Racer Redux**

 **By AlxkendBlader**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Rise of the Raging Fox

It had been several years since Naruto left the Elemental Nations and moved to Japan, away from the persecution and BS of Konoha. However, he still misses the friends he made during his days as a genin, as well as Tsunade and Jiraiya. He had grown into a fine ninja, especially in the eyes of the Minamoto clan. When he turned 16 years old, he was able to take a driving exam and he passed it, gaining his driver's license. This also allowed him to land a job at Karasugoi Motors as a racing driver in training, and he had shown quite a bit of promise, which would only be putting it lightly. He took in the racing instructor's lessons like a sponge. In his first professional race, he had managed to gain a 3rd place finish. To make himself stand out more among his competitors, he began to wear an ANBU-style fox mask in subsequent races, causing him to become known as the "Fox Racer". He soon became feared and admired for his considerable skill and the persona that he displays using the mask, somewhere on the tier of another well-known mask-wearing racing driver, the enigmatic Racer X (who is also an Interpol agent), who is the world champion.

The two had met during a collaborative mission between the Minamoto clan and Interpol, to investigate a rather infamous Yakuza gang in Japan, which had apparently been involved in an illegal sports betting and race-fixing scheme with a corrupt racing official. At the height of the investigation, a confrontation between the Fox Racer, the Yakuza and the crooked official had ensued. They had no intention of letting Naruto leave with any evidence that he had gathered against them. However, he wasn't about to let the bad guys get away with what they've been doing. They thought that they had an advantage with their guns, but Naruto's experience as a ninja allowed him to outsmart them and apprehend them.

He and Racer X had also learned of each other's pasts. Naruto learned that Racer X is a persona created by a man named Rex Racer, who had crashed a racing car that his father, a temperamental automotive expert (and former wrestling champion) named Lionel Racer (nicknamed "Pops" by family and friends), had spent years building. Pops was relieved that Rex survived the crash unscathed, but out of wounded pride, the latter claimed that he deserved to win because his racing skills were the best. Angered at Rex's arrogance, which lead to the race car, named the Mach 1, being destroyed, Pops harshly chastised his first-born son, telling him that his skills were awful and that he lacked experience, and that he would never become a great racing driver at that. A terrible argument between father and son ensued, resulting in Rex running away from home, determined to become a world champion racer on his own.

He was soon taken in as an apprentice by Kabala, the prince of the nation of Kapetapek. Kabala had a sinister reputation of seeing rivaling drivers die in the much-dreaded and extremely dangerous Fire Race, in a bid to keep Kapetapek's borders closed to any unsavory outsiders, particularly of the greedy, treasure-hunting variety. Thanks to the mountain racing lessons taught by the prince, Rex's driving skills had improved significantly. He was then challenged by Kabala to a Fire Race as a final test, and for that occasion, he was given his signature #9 racing car, the Shooting Star. Rex, taking on the persona of Racer X for the very first time, had managed to defeat Kabala, who also died in a landslide. Thus, Racer X disguises himself as Kabala whenever the Fire Race is held, in order to keep Kapetapek isolated from the rest of the world. Since then, he had became known as a world-class driver with notoriety on the track to match.

Naruto's vehicle of choice on the track is the Karasugoi Motors KMR-6 (1), a race car with a motorsports-tuned Inline-6 engine and a finely-styled coupe body. This car, however, has a few modifications to it that fits his personal racing style. Redistributed weight for stability, four-wheel drive, a reinforced double wishbone suspension system, a supercharged V6 engine, a Formula 1 style transmission system and oddly enough, a bulletproof titanium gas tank and a 9 ball shifter knob. In Naruto's words concerning the gas tank, "You never know if you end up having someone out to get you trying to shoot your car where the gas tank is."

However, Karasugoi Motors had been preparing something for their star driver, something they are certain would be worthy of his level of skill...

One day, Naruto had arrived at the Karasugoi Motors factory and is met by Kurao Karasugoi, the CEO of the company.

"Mr. Karasugoi," the blonde greets the CEO with courtesy, "You said to meet me at the factory here today, saying that you have a 'special surprise' for me."

Mr. Karasugoi, a clean-shaven middle-aged man in a snappy business suit and a pin shaped like the Karasugoi Motors logo on it, replied, "Why yes. We know you've been doing quite well in your modified KMR-6, but we believed that you deserve something greater, something we think to be worthy of your driving style. Something with some 'extra kick', to use North American vernacular. Allow me to lead you to the test track, and you'll see what we have in store for you."

The two then made their way to the test track, where Naruto notes the presence of an object under a large sheet.

"Do it," Mr. Karasugoi said to two workers, who nodded before taking off the sheet, revealing something that caused Naruto's eyes to widen in awe at the sight before him.

It is a racing car with a undoubtedly mid-engined design, similar to cars like the Ford GT40 from the United States, with a smooth and streamlined body design no doubt for aerodynamics. It is black in color, and painted on the front of the car itself is a depiction of a roaring, nine-tailed fox with sharp teeth and angry red eyes. Along with that, it also features pop-up headlights, similarly to cars such as the Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. It also has a pair of four-into-one side exhaust pipes with heat shields resembling those on a semi-trailer truck.

"Naruto-san," started Mr. Karasugoi, "May we present to you, the Raging Fox, your new car. It has quite a few features that can help you maintain an edge over your competitors in a race. Look under the hood and you'll see our newest racing engine, which we named the "Hotblock" (2). It is a 14-cylinder boxer-type engine developed with an aluminum block and a fuel injection system. However, in the case of the Raging Fox, the engine also features an innovative new supercharger design that we had developed in collaboration with Écran Etablissement from France. They are also using this supercharger in their new racing car, named the Brume. The Raging Fox also features a new composite-material chassis, along with a reinforced double wishbone suspension system with adjustable coil-over shock dampers from Ellief (3), two-rotor vented disk brakes, four-wheel drive and a new semi-automatic transmission system."

"It is a beauty, Mr. Karasugoi," smiled Naruto, before asking, "But if I may ask, what exactly does this new supercharger do?"

With a tone filled with mirth and a rather confident smirk, Mr. Karasugoi replied, "Why not drive this thing around the test track and see for yourself, Naruto-san? Also, watch the fuel gauge while you're driving it."

"Very well," nodded the Fox Racer, as he then gets into the driver's seat of his new car, before turning the ignition key, starting up the 'Fox for the first time.

With that, the engine roared to life with a mighty growl. Liking the sound, Naruto revs it up again, before releasing the parking brake and flooring it. The Raging Fox zoomed away from the start line of the test track. Feeling the immense acceleration and top speed of his new car, Naruto grinned enthusiastically, as he then approached the first turn. Slowing the car down a little, he steers the car and found that its handling is quite good, a step-up above his modified KMR-6. He also checked the fuel gauge, and noticed that it's lowering as he drove, but it went down at a slower rate than with his previous car. Right as he completed his test drive of the new car, Naruto gets out of it and goes up to Mr. Karasugoi.

He asks the CEO, "I checked the fuel gauge as you asked while I was driving such a marvelously performing car as this, and I noticed that it goes down at a much slower rate than with my other car."

Mr. Karasugoi smiled, "Ah, that's the ticket behind the new negative displacement undercharger (4); It can turn everyday oxygen into liquid fire, not only providing a significant boost to the horsepower like with any run-of-the-mill supercharger, but also enhancing the Raging Fox's fuel economy. You can use the air intake vents on your car, or attach an oxygen tank to the undercharger. Either way works, Naruto. It can also depend on the situation of the race. In the car's glove compartment is a user's manual for the undercharger. Of course, since it's a relatively new invention, don't be surprised at any revised versions of the manual that we might come up with as time goes on. We also have telemetry equipment put into the car."

That day, Naruto knew that from here on in with his new car, the Raging Fox, things are going to get interesting...

[One week later...]

It is a bright sunny day at the racing circuit, and it is there that the Raging Fox would be used in a racing competition for the very first time, with the enigmatic Fox Racer at the steering wheel. As the race has not yet started, we see the masked racing driver himself at the pit stop, watching as the Karasugoi motorsports mechanics make last-minute adjustments to the Raging Fox to ensure that it is in tip-top shape.

He also knew that he would be up against some considerable competition, with other talented drivers also participating in today's race, such as Racer X, who drives the Shooting Star (#9), Snake Oiler of the Car Acrobatic Team, a world-famous group of daredevil drivers, and Speed Racer, Rex's younger brother who drives the fabulous Mach 5 race car, which was built by Pops Racer.

At the knowledge of the younger Racer sibling participating in the race, the Fox Racer thinks, " _To think that Rex's brother is going to compete. I'll show him something when we meet on the track!_ "

He then heard the footsteps of someone walking into the Karasugoi area of the pit stop, as he then heard a nasally voice say to him arrogantly, "So you're the Fox Racer, eh? I bet you're all bark and no bite, and everyone will know it, too, once I'm through with you on the track!"

"Oh, I wouldn't know, Snake Oiler," replied the Fox Racer calmly, having recognized the driver by his voice, "Underestimating me will be your biggest mistake on this day."

"We'll see who's making the biggest mistake when we race," retorts Snake with a sneer as he then attempted to punch the Fox Racer, only for the latter to catch his fist and judo flip the errant daredevil driver onto the floor.

Snake then gets up, and was about to retaliate when he hears another voice say to him, "Hold it right there, Snake Oiler! There'll be none of that here in the pit stop!"

Recognizing the voice as that of Racer X, Snake growled in indignation at having been caught in a compromising position. He then sighed and went off to his own section of the pit stop, not wanting to ruin his own chances of winning the race any further than he already had.

"It's a good thing you showed up to defuse this whole thing Racer X," said the Fox Racer thankfully, "I should consider myself lucky I was acting in self-defense."

Racer X nodded in agreement, as he replied, "Indeed you should. Anyways, the race is about to start in a few moments, and you may want to get to the starting line soon. I'm looking forward as to seeing what your new car can do on the track, Fox."

The Fox Racer gave a thumbs up as he then hears one of the Karasugoi mechanics, who is named Kenichi, call out to him, "Hey, F.R., the car is ready to go!"

"Thanks for letting me know, Kenichi," replied the Fox Racer, as he then approached the Raging Fox and gets into the driver's seat.

As the mechanics moved out of the way, he starts up the car and drives it to the starting line. After getting the Raging Fox into position at the starting line, he grips the steering wheel, waiting for the race to start for real. He looked around at his opponents, among which he noticed Snake Oiler, along with Racer X in the Shooting Star, and lastly, but certainly not least, the white, futuristic visage of the Mach 5, driven by Speed Racer.

When as the starting lights had turned from red to green, all of the race cars roared off of the starting line.

Speed Racer was determined to win this race, knowing that Racer X, along with the treacherous Snake Oiler, are also competing. He also learned that the mysterious Fox Racer from Japan is also racing, driving a brand new car built for him by Karasugoi Motors. Word on the street, is that the car, named the "Raging Fox", has an innovative supercharger co-developed by Karasugoi and another company from France.

As he skillfully weaved the Mach 5 through a multitude of opposing cars, Speed thought, " _The Raging Fox...It's a fitting name for a car like that, especially with the Fox Racer behind the wheel of that thing! The engine has such an intimidating growl like an angry beast, and there's some kind of monstrous, nine-tailed fox painted on the front of it, too. This makes it even more fearsome! I must see what he can really do!_ "

He eventually found himself in third place, with the Fox Racer in second and Racer X in first. It has all come down to this, him against two famed masked racers! He managed to get past Racer X, but the Fox Racer is giving him a hard time, not allowing him any leeway to overtake him. The two rivals found themselves neck and neck as they approached the finish line, with neither of them willing to back down and determined to cross the finish line first, with Racer X following close behind.

Zooming past the finish line at high speeds were the Mach 5 and the Raging Fox in a photo finish. When the photograph had finished developing, it shows that the Raging Fox had reached the finish line first, indicating that the Fox Racer had won the race.

As to what had happened with Snake Oiler...Well, he ended up getting too cocky and his car slipped on a spot of oil that leaked from a damaged car that was headed to the side of the track. He lost control of his car and crashed it into a pole, causing him to bang his head on the steering wheel in frustration.

Oh well, Oiler, better luck next time!

 **Chapter End**

* * *

1\. It resembles a cross between a Bill Thomas Cheetah and a Ferrari 250 GT SWB

2\. I named the engine after Fumeé's 26-cylinder Karasugoi hotblock

3\. Ellief is the company that makes the Fumeé's joint system

4\. The concept of the negative-displacement undercharger I borrowed from the 2008 movie.

With those out of the way, be sure to review and constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
